Some processing circuits use information from sensors to measure parameters, such as temperature. These processing circuits typically operate at relatively low voltages, such as 3.3 volts or 5.0 volts, but some of the sensors can operate at much higher voltages. Also, some circuits that drive the sensors and/or process information therefrom can operate at the higher voltages.
In electronic communication of information between a high voltage circuit and a low voltage circuit, the circuits may be exposed to transients and other anomalies, which can disrupt and/or corrupt the information transfer between the circuits.